Total Drama OC Island
by Tristan494
Summary: Here are 22 OC's made by users! Watch as they compete for the 1,000,000 dollars! There will be drama, romance, bad camp food, and battling each other for the money! Watch to see what happens! Please read and review, I am starting out on the SYOC thing, so I hope it's good.
1. Episode 1: Not So Happy Campers: Part 1

**Welcome to the rebooted Total Drama OC Island. At the start I just rushed EVERYTHING! Now I know I should take my time, I felt like it would be disappointing if I kept people waiting too long! But now I decided quality is most important! So no rushing with the same character reactions of "Oh", real content that is worth reading will be here now! Hopefully, at least you will like it a bit. So, this will be a lot better, so please read! I will have their label and personality stick out more.**

A camera was taking in the disgusting scenery on the Island, every rotten tree, every awful stench, and all of the poor animals on the island, before panning to Chris Mclean.

"Yo! We are live at Camp Wawanaka! In case you are wondering, we used cartoon logic to get the Island up, and we repaired the Island top to bottom! This game will have the same rules as always! A handful of teens will compete for 1,000,000 bucks! But it won't be easy, the will have to get through challenges, disgusting camp food, and most importantly, each other! Who will sink, who will stay afloat, find out on Total Drama Island!" Chris said.

 **Intro**

 **To mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

It showed Callie writing in her notebook talking to Natalie as Bryce was running by with a football.

 **You guys are on my mind**

Bryce ran into Leon, who was covering his ears while Fiona was singing.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now the answer's plain to see**

Gamora was riding on her roller skates and accidentally ran over Steven's toe, which Sage ran over to help him, while Alexis just laughed.

 **I wanna be famous**

It showed Jayden and Evelyn talking.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

It showed Miranda blushing around Leo.

 **Pack your bags cause I already won, everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day**

It showed Miriam running.

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

It showed Chef laughing at Drew and Kahlin. They threw ice cream into Chef's face.

 **Na X10**

It showed Alex trying to talk to Lisa, who did not care.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**

It showed Jack covering his ears listening to Samuel talk.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

It showed Connor and Emma looking at each other and smiling before Chris barged in.

 **Whistling**

 **Intro ends.**

"We will have the contestants come in ABC order, how original of us!" said Chris.

A boat pulled up to the dock. A boy with green eyes, black hair, a blue shirt, jeans and tennis shoes came up on the dock.

"It is Alex, labeled The Antisocial!" said Chris.

"Really, that's what I got?" said Alex, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, just watch your audition tape, you stuttered through everything!" Chris laughed at Alex's expense.

"Yeah, w-whatever" Alex huffed as he walked to the end of the dock.

Another boat came. The girl that came out had long black hair, blue eyes, a purple shirt with a skull on it, and ripped jeans.

"Alexis, labeled The Bad Girl!" said Chris.

"Shut up!" said Alexis.

"Angry much?" said Chris.

"Well, to be honest, yes! I don't want to be here!" said Alexis.

 **Confessional**

"Ugh, my parents forced me to sign up, I tried to make my audition tape sound bad, but NO! Well, if they want drama, they will get it, I will pick them all off one by one!" said Alexis.

 **End Confessional**

"Oh, come on Alexis, it could be a lot of fun!" said Alex.

Alexis gave him a death glare in response.

"Ok then, sheesh." said Alex.

"Whatever." said Alexis.

"Wow, you didn't stutter! I st-stuttered." said Alex.

She gave him a second death glare. Alex whimpered in fear of Alexis.

Another boat came up, carrying a ginger haired boy with blue basketball shorts, a white shirt with a football on it, he also had green eyes.

"Yo, Bryce, labeled "The Sportster" said Chris.

"Sports are fun!" said Bryce.

"Sports are dumb" said Alexis.

"Debby Downer much?" said Bryce.

"Go along now!" said Chris.

 **Confessional**

"Oh my god she is so annoying!" said Bryce.

 **End confessional**

The next boat pulled up to the dock. The next girl had a yellow sweater, purple skinny jeans, and had

"Next we have Callie! Labeled the Secretive Otaku!" said Chris.

Nobody on the dock actually heard that, so her secret was intact.

"Well, it is not a secret anymore!" said Callie with annoyance.

"Oh, well that is funny, embarrassing is it!" said Chris.

"So it having that ugly face" said Callie.

"Lol, MLG pro" said Alexis sarcastically.

"Rude!" said Chris!

"Reminds you of s-someone d-doesn't it?" said Alex.

"Why is everyone attacking me? Meanies!" said Chris.

"Crisis alert." said Alexis.

"I was just kidding! Move along now Callie." said Chris.

Another boat pulled up with a boy that had green eyes, black hair, a white tank top, and black jeans.

"Connor, labeled The Martial Artist is here!" said Chris.

"Hello! This place seems pretty cool! I hope there are strength challenges! And you seem pretty nice Chris!" said Connor.

"Ya, that's what he is…" said Alexis sarcastically.

Connor just shrugged his shoulders and went off.

 **Confessional**

"I want to this game, it will fun to do! And winning a million dollars won't be bad! Just hope my inspirations help me win this!" said Connor.

 **End Confessional**

Another boat came up, carrying a boy with a white shirt with a sugar skull on it, dark blue jeans, dark blue eyes, and dark brown hair.

"Sup" Drew said as he smoked.

Chris walked over to him and slapped the packet of cigarettes out of his hands. He then picked it up and threw it in the ocean.

"What the heck!" screamed Drew.

"Sorry, here on the contract, we do not allow cigarettes on Camp Wawanakwa." said Chris.

"Well, the contract and rules can go jump into a frozen lake and drown!" said Drew.

"Wow that is brutal! I love drama!" said Chris.

"That is the only love you would every get!" said Alexis.

Everyone laughed at the comment.

"Next! Just shut them up!" said Chris.

 **Confessional**

"Well Chris sucks, I can be a jerk sometimes, but it is best to not be if I have any chances of winning!" said Drew.

 **End Confessional**

Another boat pulled up with a girl with blue eyes, brown hair with a strand of purple, a black shirt and blue jeans.

"This is Emma, Labeled The Shy!" Chris said.

"Wow, they must have tried there hardest to come up with that." said Emma.

"I know right!" Chris said.

Emma walked to the group and accidentally bumped into Connor.

"Sorry!" Emma said. She thought she would get verbally attacked.

"It is Okay!" said Connor.

"Thank you!" said Emma.

 **Confessional**

"Wow, I feel weird around him!" said Emma.

 **End Confessional**

 **Confessional**

"I feel like Emma is shy, probably her label, but I can be her friend, if I don't win, at least I can make some friends!" said Connor.

 **End Confessional**

Another boat pulled up, revealing a girl named Evelyn with black hair, with strands of pink, with brown eyes, a white shirt with a guitar, and black jeans.

 _(Since I deleted the other story, I do not have the details of some people, so I have to make my own, sorry if I change the design of your character.)_

"Hello, Evelyn, labeled the Wannabe Rock star!" said Chris.

"Really? Wannabe!" said Evelyn.

"Eh, it suits you!" said Alexis.

"Where is Jayden?" asked Evelyn.

"We are getting you all here in ABC order, so Jayden will arrive later!" said Chris.

 **Confessional**

"Well, hopefully I don't regret coming here!" said Evelyn.

 **End Confessional**

Another boat came with a girl with a green shirt, and jeans, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"U-Uh-Umm… why do you have 22 b-boats?" asked Alex.

"What would I do, have you all share the spotlight with me on a TV show?" asked Chris.

"I don't know, you would star on a kitty litter commercial." said Alexis.

"Ya, well his attitude smells like it!" said Drew.

Everyone laughed again.

"I hate teens, they should go to summer camp" said Chris.

"This is summer camp!" said Emma.

"A very painful one at that." Chris laughed at his joke.

"Ew, that wasn't even funny." Evelyn said.

"Um, hello, what about me!" said Fiona.

"Oh, right Fiona!" said Chris.

"Um, I deserve more than that. I am the prettiest!" said Fiona.

"You are pretty stupid!" said Alexis.

"What did you say to me!" said Fiona.

"You deserve to go on the dock and wait." said Chris.

"Humph!" said Fiona.

Another girl came on the dock, with brown hair and a strange eye color of orange, an indigo jacket, grey pants, and roller blade shoes so she could skate.

"This is Gamora, the Skating Tomboy!" said Chris.

"Tomboy? Ew!" said Fiona.

"Shut it!" said Gamora.

"Make me!" said Fiona.

"OK then!" said Gamora.

Gamora then ran over Fiona with her roller skate shoe.

"Ow! My toe! Kill her, get medics! Please! Help! Ow!" said Fiona.

"Shut up, you are so annoying!" said Alexis!

"But should we help her?" questioned Alex.

The whole cast minus Fiona laughed.

"Good joke!" said Alexis.

"Shut up! Also, stop taking my screen time!" said Fiona.

"Shut up! All of you!" said Chris.

All the arguing stopped when yet another boat came with a nerdy kid with glasses, brown hair, a blue shirt, brown eyes, and shorts.

"This is Jack, or the nerd!" said Chris.

"Or maybe the useless one!" said Alexis.

"H-hey, don't b-be me-mean!" said Alex.

"It's fine Alex." said Jack.

 **Confessional**

"Well, Alexis seems annoying, so maybe I can try to fake being a huge nerd! So I don't seem like a threat." said Jack.

 **End Confessional**

Another person came, which was Evelyn's brother Jayden. He had brown hair, blue eyes, a white shirt, and jeans.

"Hello, Jayden, The Future Lawyer!" said Chris.

"Well, so far I am a C.I.T." said Jayden.

"Please, don't say that a million times! That would remind me of whiny Courtney!" said Chris.

 **At Courtney's house**

"Hey!" Courtney said.

 **Back to the dock**

"Hey Evelyn, just because we are siblings doesn't mean it is not everyone for themselves." Jayden said.

"Oh, I know, don't worry!" said Evelyn.

The 13th boat was coming to the dock, and it was carrying a boy with dark brown hair, dark brown hair, and was wearing a blue baseball jersey with a white tee underneath, loose brown pants.

"This is Kahlin, or Kyle, labeled The Laid Back Observer." said Chris.

"Hi Chris" said Kyle.

"Hi Kill." said Chris.

"Kill? I…. just can't want to be here." Kyle said, which was an obvious lie.

"Lol" said Drew.

"You are not that good at sarcasm." said Evelyn.

The next boat was approaching, which had a boy that had brown hair, brown eyes, a white buttoned shirt, and jeans.

"Leo! The jokester!" said Chris.

Leo decided to make a joke. He held out an egg and then said.

"I am sure EGG-cited to be here!" said Leo.

Everyone groaned at the unfunny pun.

"Well, sheesh, sorry." said Leo.

"That joke was worse than the time me and my friends Travis and Lyra went into that abandoned mine shaft and the Travis had to go to the bathroom without toilet paper-" said Kyle before being interrupted.

"Stop" said Jayden.

"Ok, Ya" said Kyle.

"Stop with them and give me all of the spotlight!" said Fiona.

"Sorry, Chris does not want all of his cameras to crack with your ugly face." said Alexis.

"I AM VERY PRETTY!" screamed Fiona.

"Pretty ugly and loud!" said Alexis.

"For real Fiona, shut up." said Leo.

"Girls, Leo, stop fighting!" said Chris,

"But he is a girl!" whined Fiona.

"Shut up-" said Leo before being interrupted by the next boat, which had a boy with a blue shirt and black jeans.

"This is Leon! The Depression!" said Chris.

Leon just sighed and walked off.

"Now I see why he got that name." said Chris.

Another boat pulled up, which carried a pretty girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and a white shirt and a red skirt.

"Ew, I only came to be famous!" said Lisa.

"Ya, this is Lisa, The Diva!" said Chris.

"Diva? Who are you calling Diva? That is why I hate boys, they are pigs!" said Lisa.

"Your mom's a pig!" said Bryce.

"Ooh, that is it!" said Lisa. She came over and gave him two hard slaps.

"The Lisa slaps! Trademark Lisa!" said Lisa.

 **Confessional**

"Oh my god there is so many annoying people here, Alex to Fiona to now Lisa!" said Alexis.

 **End Confessional**

 **Confessional**

"Everyone loves me! Even pig boys!" said Lisa.

 **End Confessional**

Another boat pulled up with a girl with long brown hair, green eyes, a white shirt with a heart on it, and jeans with a bit of a rip.

"This is Miranda! Or the Lover!" said Chris.

"Hell everyone, I'm Miranda!" said Miranda.

"Ew, you are ugly!" said Lisa.

"So is your personality!" Miranda shot back.

"OK, drama queens, relax!" said Bryce.

"Whatever." said Lisa.

Miranda then walked next to Leo. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

The next boat came up with yet another female, this time with dark brown eyes, a black wavy ponytail, and was wearing a blue jeaned jacket vest, and a purple/pink skirt.

"Hello, Miriam! The Fiery Dancer!" said Chris.

"Eh, I like backup dancers when I sing." said Evelyn.

"What is the point of dancing? Nothing good ever happens to me!" said Leon.

"Come on lighten up!" said Callie.

"Eh, less competition!" said Miriam.

 **Confessional**

"I feel a bit bad just meeting Leon, but I am focused on this game! Winning is my number one priority!" said Miriam.

 **End Confessional**

The next boat came will the tenth female, who had brown hair, blue eyes, a green shirt and blue shorts.

"This is Natalie! The Fanfiction Girl!" said Chris.

"Hello! I hope to meet my dream guy here!" said Natalie.

"This is for money, not love! Love is pointless, you will both die anyway!" said Leon.

"You know what?" said Lisa.

She went over and gave him two hard slaps.

"Lisa slaps, copyright Lisa 2018." said Lisa

"Anyway…. I still hope to have fun!" said Natalie.

"Why are you all either mean or boring?" asked Chris.

"Shut up Chris!" everyone yelled.

"Yeesh, rough crowd." said Chris.

The next boat carried the last female, who was ginger with glasses, had a blue shirt and short shorts that were blue, she had brown eyes as well.

"Hello, Sage, the healer!" said Chris.

"Is she the season's medical staff?" asked Drew.

Kyle laughed at the remark.

"No, I am just a nice person!" said Sage.

 **Confessional**

"I like to make sure people don't get hurt, so that's why people call me a healer!" said Sage.

 **End Confessional**

The boat with the tenth boy carried someone with blonde hair, green eyes, a grey shirt, and basketball shorts.

"This is Samuel, the clueless!" said Chris.

"Hehe, what does clueless mean." asked Samuel.

Connor shook his head and Emma face palmed.

 **Confessional**

"I think I have a crush on Connor, but we just met! So he might be a bad person! I don't know to be fair." said Emma.

 **End Confessional**

"Does it mean I have fewer clues?" said Samuel.

Everyone was groaning at his stupidity.

A boy with brown hair, brown eyes, a black shirt and jeans walked over and pushed him in the water.

"Sorry, I am not usually mean, but god he won't shut up!" said Steven.

"And finally, this is Steven! Labelled the scammer!" said Chris.

"Scammer?" asked Steven.

"Yep!" said Chris.

"Oh, well fine then, I hate my label!" said Steven.

"Get over it! Now that we have everyone here, let's go to the campfire and determine your teams for the rest of the summer!" said Chris.

"Yaaay" said Alexis.

Chris led everyone to the campfire ceremony, and then he started to explain the rules.

"So there are 22 teens here! You will compete in a challenge every day! Every time the losers will vote someone off! The person who is voted out must go to the dock of shame and board the boat of loser! Then later the teams will merge! Then it is the same thing but only one person wins immunity! The last person standing wins 1,000,000 dollars!" said Chris.

Everyone cheered when they heard about 1,000,000, except Leon.

"I will tell you what team you are on!" said Chris.

Everyone went silent after that.

"The Screaming Gophers are Lisa, Miriam, Fiona, Miranda, Sage, Jack, Jayden, Steven, Alex, Connor, and Leo." said Chris.

"Yay, we are on the same team!" said Miranda to Leo.

"I know right! Cool!" said Leo.

"And the Killer Bass are Callie, Alexis, Gamora, Natalie, Evelyn, Emma, Bryce, Drew, Leon, Samuel, and Kyle!" said Chris.

 **Confessional**

"Aw, me and Connor aren't on the same team, I guess I will stick to trying to make new friends." said Emma.

 **End Confessional**

 **Confessional**

"It could have been nice to get Emma out of her shell, but I guess it is fine, even though we have annoying Fiona!" said Connor.

 **End Confessional**

"Next episode we will show you your cabins, the mess hall, you can meet each other and you will do your first challenge!" said Chris.

"Woo-hoo!" every cheered except Leon.

"Whatever." said Leon

 **Yay! The first episode is complete! I know it is a lot better than my old one, but I know most of you did not even see the old one because I took it down a couple hours after I posted it. Thanks to everyone who submitted there OC's, and sorry if I changed yours, it was made in a review of the last story. And also, sorry if you wanted to more introduction stuff in this chapter, I wanted to have more content so the first person eliminated can be more memborable.**

 **Here are some questions:**

 **What teams is your favorite**

 **Who do you want to win**

 **Do you ship anyone**

 **Predictions?**

 **Who will go first?**

 **Finalist predictions?**

 **Thanks for watching, and until next time, goodbye!**


	2. Episode 2: Not So Happy Campers: Part 2

**Welcome to Episode 2 of Total Drama OC Island. 22 remain, but soon to be 21!**

 **And thanks to Nikolai777 for helping me :)**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

"Last time on Total Drama OC Island, 22 new campers came on the Island named Fiona, Leon, Emma, Drew, Alex, Alexis, Miriam, Kyle, Lisa, Steven, Jayden, Evelyn, Connor, Natalie, Callie, Bryce, Gamora, Sage, Samuel, Miranda, Leo, and Jack! What will happen today, on Total Drama OC Island!" said Chris.

 **Intro**

 **To mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

It showed Callie writing in her notebook talking to Natalie as Bryce was running by with a football.

 **You guys are on my mind**

Bryce ran into Leon, who was covering his ears while Fiona was singing.

 **You asked me what I wanted to be, and now the answer's plain to see**

Gamora was riding on her roller skates and accidentally ran over Steven's toe, which Sage ran over to help him, while Alexis just laughed.

 **I wanna be famous**

It showed Jayden and Evelyn talking.

 **I wanna live close to the sun**

It showed Miranda blushing around Leo.

 **Pack your bags cause I already won, everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day**

It showed Miriam running.

 **Cause I wanna be famous**

It showed Chef laughing at Drew and Kahlin. They threw ice cream into Chef's face.

 **Na X10**

It showed Alex trying to talk to Lisa, who did not care.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous.**

It showed Jack covering his ears listening to Samuel talk.

 **I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!**

It showed Connor and Emma looking at each other and smiling before Chris barged in.

 **Whistling**

 **Intro ends.**

The camera picked up where we left off, where everyone was going to their cabins. The 6 Killer Bass Girls went into their cabin. Emma, Natalie, Callie, Alexis, Gamora and Evelyn walked in.

All of them had disgusted looks plastered on their face.

"Ok, this is gross!" said Gamora.

"Better than my house…." said Alexis.

"How?" asked Emma.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Alexis.

"Oh, sorry." said Emma.

"It is fine, I guess." said Alexis.

 **Confessional**

"Well, I painted myself in a bad light earlier, so I will have to apologize to my team I guess….." said Alexis.

 **End Confessional**

"I guess we have to bunk up now!" said Gamora.

"Gamora, wanna bunk?" asked Evelyn.

"Sure!" said Gamora.

They then started walking down to their bed.

"We should be in an alliance!" said Gamora.

"A what now?" said Evelyn.

"Where we vote together and help each other in challenges?" said Gamora.

"Oh! Sorry, Jayden is usually the smart one with the less sense of humor, while I am mostly the opposite." said Evelyn.

"Oh, that makes sense!" said Gamora.

Alexis sighed in relief that there were 4 bunks, and claimed her own.

"Emma, wanna bunk?" asked Natalie.

"Me?" asked Emma.

"Is there another Emma here?" asked Natalie.

"Sorry…." said Emma.

"Oh, its fine, do you wanna?" asked Natalie.

"No thanks, I kind of want the extra room, because I want to keep my art supplies." said Emma.

"Oh, you like art?" said Natalie.

"Yep!" said Emma.

"What do you like?" asked Callie to Natalie.

"Fanfiction." said Natalie.

"Cool! What do you like Callie?" asked Emma.

"An- uhhhh ants!" said Callie.

"Ants?" said Natalie.

"Oh, and man- mongoose!" said Callie.

"So, animals?" said Emma.

"Ya, I guess." said Callie.

 **Confessional**

"I don't want people knowing I like anime and manga- oops!"

 **End Confessional.**

"Want to form an alliance?" asked Callie, trying to change the subject.

"Sure!" said both Natalie and Emma in unison.

 **Confessional**

"I suddenly feel like I don't like Connor, anymore, it is like that one time I hated that kid, and then I thought he was super nice, then I hated him again, do I have mood swings? Just kidding about the mood swings! Wait, who was that kid…" said Emma.

 **End Confessional**

The cameras then show the five boys, Bryce, Drew, Leon, Samuel, and Kyle walking to the cabin. Samuel ran into the door.

"Idiot!" laughed Drew.

"Whatever, my life in a nutshell." said Leon.

"What do you think the challenge will be? Something psychical?" asked Bryce.

"Most likely!" said Kyle.

"Who cares?" asked Leon.

"Then why did you sign up?" asked Kyle.

"Who cares?" said Leon.

"Oh my god." said Kyle.

 **Confessional**

"Why is Leon always sad!" said Kyle.

 **End Confessional**

Drew, Samuel, and Leon got their own bunk, but Kyle and Bryce shared one.

The camera then showed The Screaming Gopher Girls, Miranda, Miriam, Lisa, Fiona, and Sage walking toward their cabin.

"OMG I CAN SINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" sang Fiona, making all the others screech from her annoying voice.

"What the heck!" said Fiona.

"What?" said Miriam.

"Why aren't you all cheering for me, I am amazing!" said Fiona.

"Amazing at making my ears bleed!" said Lisa.

"Guys, let's not fight!" said Sage.

"It is kind of hard to not!" said Lisa.

"I WILL WIN THIS, EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" sang Fiona again.

"My ear is ringing!" said Miranda.

"Is this why Leon hates life!" screamed Miriam.

"Most likely!" yelled Lisa.

"Wow! Rude!" said Fiona.

"Whatever." said Miriam.

They then walked into the cabin.

Miriam looked at the carpet with mold and bugs, then Fiona and thought, "This will be a loooong eight weeks."

Lisa and Fiona ran opposite ways to different bunks, as did Miriam.

"I guess we have to bunk then…" said Miranda to Sage.

"It is fine." said Sage.

The camera then panned to the Gopher boys, Jayden, Steven, Jack, Connor, Alex, and Leo walking to their cabin next.

"If you let me sleep in my own bed Leo, I will give you 15 dollars!" said Steven.

"Ok!" said Leo.

Steven gave him the 15 dollars, and when Leo went to the restroom, he took it back.

Connor and Leo bunked, as well as Jack and Alex.

Everyone in every cabin was getting settled down, until Chris yelled into the loud speaker, "EVERYONE GO TO THE MESS HALL!"

 **The mess hall**

"I will cook three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day, so get your plates, get your food, and sit your butts down NOW!" said Chef.

"Have a cow!" said Leo.

"What's that joker boy? I did not hear you!" screamed Chef.

"I did not say anything important!" said Leo defensively.

"I'm sure you didn't!" said Chef.

"Yeesh." said Miranda.

"WHAT?" said Chef.

Miranda just rolled her eyes and went to her table.

 **Confessional**

"Chef has anger issues!" said Miranda.

 **End Confessional**

Leo sat down next to Miranda.

"Hi, Miranda is it?" said Leo.

"Y-Ya!" said Miranda.

"Chef has anger issues!" said Leo.

"Heh, yeah, I saw him yell at you." said Miranda.

"He is a bit scary though." said Leo.

"Yeah! God, did they hire him for a reason!" said Miranda.

"Probably." said Leo.

"WHAT!" Chef yelled in the background.

"Oh, take a chill pill!" said Drew as he got his food.

"What young man, learn about action-"said Chef before being interrupted.

"Yawn, I don't care!" said Drew. He then puffed smoke into Chef's face.

"GRRRRR! Chris! He has more cigarettes!" said Chef.

 **Confessional**

"Who brought these wild kids?" said Chef.

 **End Confessional**

"OH MY GOODNESS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Fiona.

"What?" said Miriam?

"A BUGGGGGG!" said Fiona.

"Is it you?" asked Bryce.

"What?" asked Fiona.

"CRUSH IT!" said Lisa.

Then everyone was stomping on the floor trying to kill the bug, and it was getting a bunch of dirt marks and dust all over the floor, making Chef snap.

"STOP GETTING YOUR DUSTY SHOES ON MY FLOOR!" yelled Chef.

Everyone jumped at his outburst.

"Ok!" said Connor.

Chris then walked into the door, signaling everyone to come.

"We are about to start our first challenge, so everyone come." said Chris.

"What do you think they will make us do?" asked Emma to Connor.

"It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?" replied Connor.

Then everyone was shown at the top of the 1,000 foot cliff.

"Oh, sh-"said Connor before interruption.

"Kids show!" said Chris.

"So the challenge is to jump off of this 1,000 foot cliff into the lake, but the inner circle has no sharks, so plan to land in there. If not, heh, you will meet some sharks. Then the team with the most jumping will get wheelbarrows to roll crates in to make a hot tub! The team with the best hot tub wins!" said Chris.

"Ya, like watching teens jump off of 1,000 foot cliffs is what kids do on their spare time." said Drew.

"I know right!" Chris said before laughing.

"Again, not funny!" said Evelyn.

"Whatever, now Screaming Gophers, jump first!" Chris said.

"Um, no! I will not get my hair wet!" said Fiona.

She then walked down the steps of loserdom of the cliff.

"I am afraid of heights, so I am not jumping either." said Jack.

 **Confessional**

"Uh, yeah, no, I will make myself look weak for now, and plus, Fiona is more annoying!" said Jack.

 **End Confessional**

"I will jump first!" said Miriam.

She then made it into the circle without sharks.

"Yes!" said Miriam.

"She made it, I'm next!" said Leo.

He then jumped down and landed chest first on a pole.

"Oooh. That had to hurt." Miriam murmured to herself.

Leo then sunk into the water.

"I'll help you up Leo!" said Miranda as she jumped down.

She landed out of the shark-free zone, but she helped Leo up and swam to shore.

"Thanks!" said Leo.

"Your welcome!" said Miranda.

"Water I am going to do without you?" said Leo.

Miriam groaned in the background because of the pun, but Miranda laughed.

The camera then showed Connor, Lisa, Alex, Sage, and Steven all jump.

"This is insane!" said Jayden at the top of the cliff.

"Just jump!" said Miriam at the bottom.

"Fine!" said Jayden.

He then jumped.

"So that is 9 jumpers, and 2 chickens!" said Chris.

"So we need 10?" asked Callie.

"Correct!" said Chris.

"Ok." said Drew.

"Wait! Before we jump, I have something to say!" said Alexis.

 **Confessional**

"So, I will apologize to get the target off my back." said Alexis.

 **End Confessional**

"Ok, I acted badly earlier today, but I would like to apologize about that, I was annoyed I had to come here! But that did not give me any excuse to act rude to you guys, and I am sorry. Please forgive me." said Alexis.

"Wow, thanks Alexis!" said Callie.

"We forgive you!" said Natalie.

"Ok, thanks, and I will jump first!" said Alexis, and that she did, making it into the safe zone.

"I made it!" said Alexis.

The camera then shot to Kyle, which a strange look on his face.

 **Confessional**

"Well, that seems a bit off, just a random apology! Maybe she is doing it to get farther in the game." said Kyle

 **End Confessional**

Then the camera showed Evelyn, Gamora, Kyle, Drew, Emma, Callie, Natalie, and Bryce jump down.

Chris turned on his megaphone.

"So everyone, Samuel and Leon need to jump for the wheelbarrows!" said Chris.

"I don't want to…" said Leon, before being pushed down by a running Samuel, knocking them both in.

Everyone then got out of the water.

"Ok, head count!" said Chris.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5,….., 21!" said Chris.

"Who are we missing?" asked Emma.

"It is Leon!" said Connor.

 **In the water**

Leon was about to surface.

"Wait a second- I can just kill myself right here, right now!" said Leon.

He went further down into the lake, before passing out.

 **Another place in the water**

Connor was searching the water for Leon, and then he found him, passed out on the floor.

"Oh crap! What do I do!" said Connor, clearly panicking.

He then grabbed Leon and pulled him up.

 **On shore**

"Oh, god imagine the lawsuits!" Chris said.

"So this kid is lost, and all you care about are lawsuits?" asked Jayden.

"Uh, yeah, and you are training to be a lawyer! Help me out!" said Chris.

"No!" said Jayden.

"Guys, I found Leon!" Connor said as he was dragging Leon back to shore.

"What the heck!" said Chris.

"D-did he try to drown himself!" said Sage, panicking.

Sage then gave him CPR, before the medical staff came.

The medical staff then came and took Leon.

"I hope he is okay…." said Sage.

"So now, Killer Bass use your wheelbarrows for your crates!" said Chris.

"Ok, let's start!" said Kyle, as he picked up a crate easily, putting it in the wheelbarrow.

Emma then tried to, but she could not pick it up.

"How did you pick that up?" asked Emma.

"Oh, my dad owns a toy shop, I lift crates and help a lot!" said Kyle.

"Oh, okay." said Emma.

The camera then showed the Screaming Gophers working together to pick up their crates.

"48 bottles-" they were singing before Fiona joined.

"48 BOTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLEEEEESSSS!" said Fiona.

"Urgh! Shut up!" said Lisa.

"I can sing well, even dance!" said Fiona.

She then started to dance, making her team laugh.

"What is that?" asked Miriam.

"Oh, like you can do any better." said Fiona.

Miriam then danced, making the team cheer.

"HEY!" said Fiona.

The camera then panned to the Killer Bass at the cabins, finishing their hot tub.

"Wow, we are nearly done guys!" said Kyle.

"Good job today Kyle! We got to camp way faster than they did, but they are not even here yet, lol." said Callie

Then right after, the Screaming Gopher's came in.

"Nice to see you guys here! Took a while." taunted Drew.

"Oh shut up! You did not have to listen to Fiona singing all day!" said Connor.

"I now feel bad." said Drew.

"Come on guys! We need to hurry up!" said Jayden.

"Ya, let's go!" said Miriam.

"I will lead the project!" said Lisa.

"Uh, no, you won't! I will!" said Jayden.

"No, I will!" said Miriam.

"I WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" said Fiona.

The Jayden, Miriam, Lisa, and Fiona started to argue.

"I WANT TO LEAD THIS PROJECT!" said Fiona.

"I am smart!" said Jayden.

"I am a good leader!" said Miriam

"I WANT IT!" said Fiona.

"ME!" said Lisa.

"Oh dear…" said Alex.

"Guys, don't argue!" said Sage.

But while the Screaming Gophers were now helpless at this point, The Killer Bass now finished.

"Yes! They can't beat that if they are arguing!" said Evelyn.

"CHALLENGE TIME UP!" said Chris.

Chris then walked over to look at the two hot tubs.

He first looked at the Killer Bass'.

"This is an awesome hot tub!" said Chris.

"YES!" The Killer Bass said.

He then went to look at the Screaming Gopher's hot tub.

"This looks like nothing is there!" said Chris.

"We can blame those four!" said Connor, pointing to the four who argued.

"And that is why The Killer Bass win!" said Chris.

"YES!" The Killer Bass cheered again.

"Aww" said Miranda.

"Don't worry Miranda!" said Leo.

"Thanks!" said Miranda.

 **Campfire**

"So, Screaming Gophers! I have ten marshmallows on my plate! If you do not get a marshmallow, you must walk the dock of shame, and then catch the boat of losers! This means, you are out of the contest, and you cannot come back! EVER! So go cast your votes!" said Chris.

 **Confessionals**

Miriam: She is so annoying!

Jack: Yay we lost, but she hates men, bye!

Lisa: Stop singing.

Fiona: I VOTE HER!

Alex: Lisa hates men, sexist!

Miranda: Learn to sing girl!

Leo: Sorry, we decided on you!

Connor: HER!

Sage: She gives off a more negative vibe.

Jayden: She is so annoying, adios!

Steven: She is okay, but on the other hand….

 **End Confessionals**

"If I call your name, you are safe! They are…." 

"Miranda"

"Leo"

"Sage"

"Connor"

"Jack"

"Steven"

"Alex"

"Jayden"

"Miriam"

"And the last marshmallow goes to…"

"Lisa! Fiona, say bye-bye!" said Chris.

"What?" said Fiona.

"Is what I would say! Leon is going to be medically evacuated!" said Chris.

"YES!" said Fiona.

"NO!" said everyone else.

"Where is Leon?" asked Connor.

"He is already gone!" said Chris.

"So Leon has been eliminated, who will go next? Find out on Total Drama OC Island!" said Chris.

 **22** **nd** **Place- Leon**

 **Reason: He did not seem like one to go far, and I felt like it would be a shock to make him go like that.**

 **Elimination Order-**

 **22** **nd** **\- Leon**

 **Questions**

 **Who do you think will go next?**

 **Any ships?**

 **Predictions?**

 **Who is your favorite character?**

 **Finalist prediction?**


End file.
